Naruto:Enter Ami's Generation
by hinata-chan123
Summary: During the Fourth Shinobi World War Naruto and Sasuke work together to defeat Madara, afterward Sasuke left without a trace in the Shinobi World. Hinata and Naruto got married and Naruto became the Sixth Hokage.This story start off 8 years after the Fourth Shinobi War and mainly focus on Ami,a twelve year old container for Ten Tails with help of a spirit.My OC AmiSoara.


This** is my first fan please be nice.**

**Summary:  
During the Fourth Shinobi World War Naruto and Sasuke work together to defeat Madara, afterward Sasuke left without a trace in the Shinobi World. Hinata and Naruto got married and Naruto became the Sixth Hokage .This story start off 8 years after the Fourth Shinobi War and mainly focus on Ami.A new container for Ten Tails. Her dream is to become Hokage. Watch as she goes through trial,error,romance,action,danger,bashing,laughter ,and friendships with some help of a ghostly spirit. AmiSoara  
This chapter is all about character history, next chapter i will start the real story. Please leave your review and I hope you like the of the kids from the new generation are not offsprings from Naruto's generation,some,but others are just clan yeah some of Naruto's generation are clan me some ideas for later on genin characters.**

I don't own Naruto only Ami's Generation Character!

**Characters Histories Twelve to Thirteen Year Olds**

**Ami-(similar to Naruto Uzumaki and Rin Inuzuka)** is twelve year old girl (unkown of her parents) faces difficult challenges and trials to become a ninja. Whwn she was born the Uzumakis raised her in their compound but by the time she was three she knew they weren't her parent but was happy she had a five a mysterious ghost girl name Kagome appear and told Ami she was a jinchuuriki for Juubi and her pesonality will change because of it now when she feels insulted her normal personality of a kind and quiet change too impatient,stupid,and that happens her light amber eyes suddenly darken as an effect from Juubi because when her anger rises she changes moods without is only one who can see and hear helps Ami with her spirit world training, give her advice, and tells Ami about her six she notice some villagers treated her as a hero while others feared or hated she had Kagome she didn't really care for friends,even when kids did run away from seven she moved out of the Uzumaki compound,then started to live in Naruto's old age seven,she entered the academy and was she was made fun of her hair color so she made enemies like Hikari,Suki,and usually refer Hikari and Suki as 'fangirl one' and 'diva' and Takeo as 'dog boy'.Also her favorite hobby is sleeping and eating after half the year in the academy she friended the two class hearthrobs who were already friends Misoa and soon had huge crush on Soara. She,Soara,and Misoa used to be really close in the past until Misoa depart their friendship circle after Diasuke kidnapping. Ami and Misoa has a rivalry now,even though secretly Ami admires her as a dream is to secretly out top Naruto for Hokage. She always scratches her head when she nervous or lying. Her nick name for Naruto is (Grandpa Naru) when she at her split personality stage,you know when she get angered. Her catchphrase is (it's a fact). Her secret role model is sometimes enters her own mind to chat with Juugo and Kagome. Ami wears a light green and black jumpsuit similar to Naruto' pant are tighter and reached up to her ankles while her jacket is zipped up but underneath is white shirt. Her hair is short and green while her eye are amber or light golden orange. Her other rival is Takeo Inuzuka,a boy who piss her off for his mean nature. Ami gets green chakra from Juubi like Naruto gets red chakra from work on her own created justus with help from Kagome and is very athletic and has a tan skin tone similar to Naruto' wears blue sandals and her blue head band on forehead.

**Kagome-** is twelve year old girl who is a ghostly spirit guide for Ami. Kagome died at the age of twelve and lived way far back when the Leaf Village was first was the first container for ten tails. But she died when Juugo took full control of her body,so her spirit was absorbed by then Juugo started to attack the village so the council decided to seal Ten Tails on the moon. Then 100 years later Ami is the new container and is able to see and hear Kagome. Kagome helps Ami with spirit world training and controlling Juugo. Kagome hardly remembers her has light purple eye and long flowing red hair the reaches her wears a pink and white short kimono the reached her knees with the Senju clan symbol indicating some hints of her is a quiet kind is like a sister to Ami and ages at the same rate as wears white shinobi shoes amd has a light skin also carries around her family kanata blade on her back.

**Soara Hyuga-(similar to Minato Namikaze)** is very nice,well mannered twelve year old boy who loves to make friends and care deeply about all his usually call his friends and classmates by their lastnames to be formal. He met Misoa when she first came to the village and afterward Ami in the academy making the three a trio of best use to have a crush on Misoa in his childhood but now he has a crush on later on Soara and Misoa became distant because of Misoa family little sister is Hanaka is the heir of the Hyuga clan and many people thinks he is a prodigy. His dream to be a great leader for his clan with his sister and to make his mother proud(who died when he was six due to illness). Soara also is very attractive to many girls,like his fanclub leaders Hikari and Suki. He blushes whenever he is embarrass or wears a light blue hoodie with a black short sleeve Hyuga clan shirt underneath and BlackStar's from Souleater pants that reaches his ankles. His hair style is dark blue and is just like Sasuke but without the duck butt style on the back of his head. His rival is Takeo secretly work on a new style of Byakugan with help from Misoa and Ami in the is very athletic and has some also has a light skin tone and wears blue was voted mostly likely of out of the boys to be the Rookie of the Year,his other canidates are Misoa and wears his light black head band on his forehead.

**Misoa Saka-(similar to Sasuke Uchiha) ** is a twelve year old girl who personality changed to Sasuke's after a tramatize incident in her taken her mother's last name. Misoa,her brother Diasuke,and her mother first came to the Leaf Village when she was moving to the village she friended a boy name Soara and the two started to become best on at the academy she and Soara became friends with then at age nine,her mother was killed and her brother was kidnapped by a masked man with a sound symbol on his mask. After her mother's murder and Diasuke kiddnapping Misoa started stop having fun or hanging out with Ami and Soara and focus on she can get stronger and so she can recuse her little brother and killed the person who kidnapped use to have a crush on Soara but after the murder she just thought of him as a also is very attractive to many boys and many girls want to be like her like her followers Suki and Hikari. Misoa specializes in the Senzugan (similar to the sharingan and which she inherited from combined bloodlines.) her eyes turn dark violet with a black ring around the that happens her chakra can form and change to various armor,sheilds,clothing,and weapons and plus inheightens her speed or was fasinated by Misoa special Misoa wanted answers from Naruto for the location of her father's clan,she was told her father disapeared and his clan died from murder and her mother was a war has a sister-like rivalry with her rival Ami. She has long raven hair with tints of brown strands that reaches her hips and wears a long sleeve dark purple-ish blue-ish tank light biege skinny cargo short that reaches her knees and black she wears a black clan clothing similar to Sasuke's black Uchiha on special also has dark brown is very athletic and learn advanced justus from her mother's wears dark blue fingerless gloves that reaches from her wrist to her elbows with wieghts inside of them and wieghts hidden inside her pant too .She was voted mostly to become Rookie of the Year and or Best has tiny hint of blushes on her cheek because of her light skin lives in her mother's old compound wears her blue head band on her forehead.

**Takeo Inuzuka-(personality of Sasuke Uchiha and similar to Kiba Inuzuka)** is a twelve year old serious boy who throws rude comments to who he finds is at Ami and anyway Ami because she refer him as dog is known by everyone as second best out of the boys because Soara is the then he made Soara his rival for the Rookie of the Year is the second attractive boy from Hikari's ranking list so he has many his attitude scares girl all expect some like also has a dog name Akamaru Jr. who you can find tried and alway on Takeo head much to Takeo dismay of weight on his is just a little puppy like Akamaru from part find Hikari and Suki the most annoying out of all the fangirl and he has respect for Misoa since she's the sanest in the academy.I guess he make fun of Ami because he unknowing likes has messy icy blue hair that reaches his neck and has silver gray eyes that look black from far wear a red jacket without the cotton and feather on the hoodie with a baby blue shirt underneath with the Inuzuka symbol on the wears black shinobi pants that reaches his ankle and black shinobi 'sathletic with muscles and has the Inuzuka red symbols on his wears black fingerless glove and his black-grey head band around his he also has a tan skin tone between Hinata's and Kiba's.

**Hikari Haruno-(similar to Sakura Haruno)** is one of the loudest twelve year old fangirls in first and only friend is Suki Yamanka because in her childhood her had to wear glasses due to a sight then she was made fun of and other called her four eye until Suki defended hates Ami for being so close to Misoa and and Suki always critizing Ami due to her werid wardrobe and her hair color thinking it's Hikari and Suki want to be like Misoa so they worship her and defend her when Ami insults both she and Suki are willing to share Soara,but if he only wants one of them the deals off and they fight for can't stand Takeo for his rude comments although she would admit he is has a werid obession to rank everything like who the strongest,fastest,smartest,etc so she alway bring her pink ranking book everywhere she she and Suki doesnt like to be around Iaya Aburame because her clan is common for and Suki once almost killed Iaya spider on purpose which made Iaya mad for the first time in she summoned a swarm of bee on them as that day both girls are scared of Iaya and promise to get has short dark hot pink hair with a rose hair clip in it that reaches her make up of being week and not having a special bloodline by being book later on she find an interest in wears the same dress as Sakura's from part one with light black shinobi pant that reaches her knees and blue is skinny and weak due to the diets she and Suki is on to look has a light skin tone,dark green eyes,and red wears her blue head band around her upper left role model is Sakura.

**Iaya Aburame-(the opposite of Shino Aburame)** is the cherriest twelve year old Aburame in is a nature lover,she spends her free time wander around the Forest of Death,making animal friends,and other Aburames she lets her insects and bugs free than living in her when trouble call she summons them to come to her in an instant as a chakra mainly battles enemies with butterflies and is also the only Aburame that shows her is always happy and reference the word 'LOVE' whenever she talks,which mostly annoys considers friends Ami and Soara because they both like gardening has a small crush on Takeo even though he might come out mean,she still believes he has a soft side under his hard has light hazel eyes and light orange curly hair into a very low pony tail that reaches her mid wears a pink and white shirt that has multiple pedal imprints that reaches her hips with a big black belt around her is short green shinobi pant that reaches her thigh and long blue shinobi sandals the reaches her has a tiny red heart shape birth mark on her left cheek and has a light skin is athletic and can be an airhead wears her blue head band around her role model is Shino as well as her trainer as a child.

**Shaneba Nara-(similar to Shikamaru Nara)** is a twelve year old who is typically like other Naras in her 's a lazy,layback,morning hating person who finds everything troublesome or a 's not afriad to talk back to her mother when just like Shikamaru,she's a genius all Naras she inherited the shadow possessive a kid she was dragged to organized playdates with the Yamanka and Akimichi clan heirs,Suki and continue the Ino-Shika-Cho the three became friends until Suki started hangging out Hikari,which only left Shaneba and Ry to become best friends,despite Ry's annoying germ was trained by Skikamaru which is her role model and the same person who inspired her that being lazy is always has her hands in her pockets and walk slow on reference Suki as a 'diva',but not out loud because if you call Suki a diva because she'll scream so loud she'll break has short dirty blonde hair that reaches her jawline and neck. She has dark black eyes and wears a tank top ,but over it is an open net jacket that reaches her elbows with the Nara symbol on the pants are just like Tenten's in Naruto part one but is the color of Neji's shirt in Naruto part favorite hobby is cloud watching with wears her black headband around her left shoulder and armpit and blue athletic but alway slouches when has a light skin tone.

**Ry Akimichi-(similar to Choji Akimichi) **is a twelve year old who actually the only Akimichi in history that is skinny like the other really all his fat is store in his sides,making look fit on the is kind,strong,and actually shares his food with Ry has one flaw to him,he has a werid phobia of usually can find him inside a plastic bubble or even scrubbing furnitures and equipment every week he checks himself into the hospital thinking he has a deadly would never hug a person but he would give friends a high five,fist pump,or an handshake when wearing his training first friended Suki snd Shaneba organized playdates,since then they were starting to become good friends until Suki met now Shaneba and him are best sometimes almost calls Suki a diva but is stopped and is constantly reminded by Shaneba on the first time he called her had temporary deafness for a week from the has light brown spikey hair just like Choji's and black wears a short grey red scarf around his neck that is sometime wrap over his mouth because his fear of also wears a long grey-blackish pants that reaches his ankle and an yellow shirt with the Akimichi clan symbol on the front in over the outfit is a silver armor that cover his chest and stomach just like Choji's in Naruto part two and then over the armor is a long light grayish orange open wears a head band that made on a blue hat and blue also has butterfly form and human role model is has a light skin tone and red spirals on his cheeks.

**Suki Yamanka-(similar to Ino Yamanka) **is a short term,diva,fangirl who hates to get herself meeting Soara she feel madly inlove with wishes she was look like Misoa,because of how boys fond over her she and Hikari became Soara's fangirls and Misoa's hates Ami for being close to them and makes fun of her hair color so best friend is Hikari hates being called a diva,but people are warned when she called one she scream so loud their ears bleed with short term runs the Yamanka Flower Shop sometimes with help from uses poison inside flowers when fighting just like Ino and know the mind transfer finds Takeo mean spirited and Iaya a cherry bug met Ry and Shaneba as a child and they became friends until she met they're group became hates to sweat and doesn't like the forest because of hates to get dirty and is on a diet like is an icy blond with her long her in a fishtail braid and light blue wear blue small hoops in her has blue genin sandals and a blue head band she wears around her waist like wears a white shirt with the Yamaka symbol on the front with a blue long sleeve short jean jacket that covers her blue pant the reaches her has a light skin tone but her face turns darker when stayed in the sun too long.

Upcoming genin from other years willbe introduce throughout the story

**Academy Kids and kid who wasn't entered the academy.**

**Naruko Uzumaki (similar to Naruto Uzumaki and Konohamaru Sarutobi)and ****Daichi Uzumaki (similar to Neji Hyuga)-** are Naruto's and Hinata's is ten while Diaichi is eight year personality is similar to her father,a stubborn,not so smart,impaient girl while Daichi is the 's very mature for his age,he trains alot at his second home in the Hyuga compound,and unlike Naruko he has Hyuga eyes and inherited the Byakugan from their barely smiles and is quiet so you can say her just like Neji in Naruto part when his Byakugan isn't activated he has pale blue pupil eyes. Daichi open up when he first met Ami and follow her around because he thinks she's and Ami became good friends when they met as Naruko claim Ami a rival for know the Saka clan in the as well as Diasuke and Misoa because he,Midori,Hanaka,and Diasuke used to have playdates and were best friends until Daisuke of his friends are a girl name Midori,who likes him but Daichi like her as a friend but maybe as more than in the another friend is his cousin Hanaka wears the traditional black Hyuga clothing with a red whirpool symbol on the hair style is dark blue like his mother and looks like his father hair style in a wet eyes are dark blue and her hair is very long and reaches to her hair is blonde but in the and tips it dark red,so her hair style looks similar to Sakura's but it looks like Lucy's from Fairy Tail,you know pony tail sticking out from her wears an short sleeve orange shirt with the whirlpool sign in red on the front with blue pants the reaches to her both wear blue has a light skin tone like his mother while Naruko has a tan skin tone like her kids has inherit a small portion of the Kyuubi red chakra from their is an academy student now.

**Hanaka Hyuga(similar to Hinata Hyuga)** is Soara Hyuga's eight year old little best friend is Midori while Diachi is her cousin but like another brother to her and Diasuke is her mother died when she was wears the traditonal Hyuga attire just like Diachi,but the top of her black shirt is with fish has long dark black bangs that cover her eyes and long hair that reaches her mid also has stuttering problems and blushes around the day Diasuke was kiddnapped she was so sad. She has Hyuga eyes and wears blue has visible blushes on her cheeks and a light skin is called Hana by her brother as a nickname and her role model is Ami.

**Midori Kamesom(similar to Sakura Haruno and Moegi)- **is a sassy eight year old girl who uses her fist when messed friends are Hana,Diachi,and has a small crush on punches Diasuke when ever he askes her out because she only sees he him as a friends and Hanaka like tries all the time to push Hanaka out of her shy zone and tries to hook Diasuke and her has short light brown hair that in one small bun with a blue hair band covering her hair has visible blushes on her wears a black and white long sleeve shirt with a light brown jacket just like Moegi black jacket from Naruto part white village pants like Tenten's and blue has light brown eyes and a light skin role model is Moegi.


End file.
